


A little bit affection

by Puraido



Series: Dead by Daylight [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Amanda is the last dbd killer here, Bad Jokes, Gen, Herman is a little shit, Jason is here, M/M, Michael NO!, Michael has no plan how to interact, Michael is creepy, Michael is just standing real close to them, Michael needs affection, No Clown, No Legion, everyone gets mentioned - Freeform, i almost forgot wraith, its remake jason, no Freddy love, no one likes Michael Myers, no spirit, no tommy jarvis this time
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: Herman und Sally spielen Michael Myers einen Streich. Das Ende kommt für alle unerwartet. [Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees; Original-Michael Myers & Remake-Jason Voorhees]





	A little bit affection

 

Michael kam gerade von der Coldwind Farm zurück. Seine letzte Runde war sehr erfolgreich verlaufen. Er hatte alle Überlebenden opfern können, seine Gelüste nach Mord waren fürs erste gestillt. Er kehrte also zu seinem Reich, nach Haddonfield, zurück.

 

Ein wenig irritiert legte der den Kopf schief, als er zwei Gestalten vor seinem Haus lungern sah. Er stalkte sich ein wenig näher heran und bemerkte, dass es Herman und Sally waren. Was wollten die denn hier? Er bekam nie Besucher außerhalb der Runden, deswegen war ihr Auftauchen äußerst ungewöhnlich.

 

Einige Zeit beobachtete er sie noch, doch als sie nicht verschwanden, sondern dort stehen blieben, beschloss er, sich zu zeigen. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er auf die beiden zu. Sally sah zu erst auf. Sie portete sich umgehend zu ihm. „Hallo Michael, endlich treffen wir dich“, meinte sie zur Begrüßung. „Du glaubst ja nicht, wie lange wir schon gewartet haben. Aber gut, jetzt bist du ja da“, sie schwebte um ihn herum.

 

Michael neigte erneut den Kopf. Was wollten die von ihm? Zum Glück kam der Doktor, der jetzt ebenfalls auf ihn zukam, gleich zum Punkt. „Michael, ich bin Arzt“, setzte er gleich an. Aha, so viel hatte sich Michael schon denken können, er wurde ja nicht umsonst ‚Doktor‘ genannt. „Und als Arzt ist es meine Pflicht, nach dem Wohlergehen der Leute zu sehen. Und ja, hier im Reich des Entitus brauchen wir uns um unser körperliches Wohl nicht zu kümmern, da alle Wunden heilen. Allerdings heißt das nicht, dass unsere geistige Gesundheit nicht leidet.“

 

Wortlos starte der Wandler ihn an. Was wollte er jetzt genau von ihm? Ihm ging es prächtig. Er konnte so viel töten wie er wollte. Warum sollte seine geistige Gesundheit darunter leiden? „Aber wir sollten vielleicht nach drinnen gehen. Du musst wissen, wir gehen gerade durch alle Gebiete, um die anderen Killer durchzuchecken. Bei den anderen verlief bisher alles positiv, nur noch du fehlst“, teilte ihm Herman mit.

 

Michael atmete tief durch. Würde er sie schneller losbekommen, wenn er einfach mitspielte? Er wusste, er konnte die anderen Killer nicht töten, sie anzugreifen war also sinnlos. Noch immer skeptisch deutete er also in Richtung seines Hauses. „Wunderbar, es wird auch nicht lange dauern“, meinte Sally erfreut. Sie schwebte voraus, Michael und Herman folgten ihr.

 

Sie betraten das Haus und begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer. Michael setzte sich auf die Couch und Herman und Sally nahmen ihm Gegenüber platz. „Also Michael, du musst auch gar nicht sprechen hierbei, es reicht, wenn du hin und wieder nickst oder den Kopf schüttelst“, erklärte der Doktor ihm.

 

Unter der Maske eine Augenbraue hochziehend nickte Michael. „Sehr schön, dann fangen wir an“, Herman hatte die Fingerspitzen zusammengelegt, er grinste ihn scheinbar noch breiter als ohnehin schon an. Überhaupt fragte Michael sich, wie er mit diesen Klemmen in seinem Mund so deutlich sprechen konnte.

 

„Ich habe mich ein wenig über dich erkundigt, Michael. Und keine sorge, ich bin kein Psychologe, der dich ‚korrigieren‘ oder ‚heilen‘ oder dir, meinetwegen, den Teufel austreiben will. Mit dir ist absolut nichts verkehrt. Im Gegenteil, du bist ein Geschenk. Deine Triebe zu töten sind so ausgeprägt wie bei keinem anderen. Du bist ein natürlich geborener Killer“, meinte der Doktor. Er hatte sich aufgeregt vorgebeugt. Er starrte Michael an, der wiederum den Doktor anstarrte.

 

„Und hier, in einem Reich, in dem du nicht sterben kannst und deiner Gier immer und immer wieder nachkommen kannst, hier blühst du erst so richtig auf“, fuhr er fort. „Allerdings gibt es etwas, gegen das selbst du nicht immun bist“, sein Dauergrinsen wurde schwächer und er schlug einen ernsteren Ton ein.

 

„Michael … ich bin ernsthaft besorgt um dich“, schwenkte er plötzlich um. Dieser Wechsel im Ton ließ Michael erneut die Augenbrauen heben und den Kopf zur Seite neigen. „Wie regelmäßig hast du, abgesehen von den Überlebenden, die du aufnimmst um sie aufzuhängen, Kontakt mit anderen Menschen?“, er stutzte, als er merkte, dass das keine Ja oder Nein Frage war. „Lass es mich anders formulieren: Hast du seit deiner Inhaftierung damals als sechsjähriger überhaupt richtigen Körperkontakt mit einer anderen Person gehabt – etwa eine Umarmung oder ähnliches?“

 

Michael zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. Nein, hatte er nicht gehabt, warum sollte er auch? Er interessierte sich nicht für die Nähe anderer Menschen, warum sollte er sie umarmen oder von ihnen umarmt werden? Er bevorzugte es, wenn sie sich in Panik unter ihm wanden, wenn er sie fest ergriffen hatte und seine Klinge tief in ihr bis dahin unversehrtes Fleisch trieb. Wenn warmes Blut über seine Finger lief, seinen Overall und seine Maske benetzte. Ihre Schreie waren Musik in seinen Ohren, wozu brauchte er Umarmungen, wenn er all das haben konnte? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Oooh“, stieß der Doktor besorgt aus. „Wirklich, überhaupt keinen Kontakt? In all den Jahren nicht?“, hakte er noch einmal nach. Erneut schüttelte Michael den Kopf. – „Oh weih, Doktor, das ist definitiv ein ernster Fall“, murmelte Sally ebenfalls besorgt. Sie hatte eine Hand über ihren Mund gelegt und sah den Doktor an.

 

„Michael, das ist nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut“, begann Herman erneut. „Weißt du denn nicht, dass die menschliche Berührung und das Pflegen von zumindest einer Beziehung zu einer anderen Person äußerst wichtig ist?“

 

Erneut schüttelte Michael den Kopf. Was war das für ein Schwachsinn? Wozu brauchte er überhaupt andere Menschen? Er kam ganz gut auch so zurecht. „Du fragst dich sicher, warum Beziehungen wichtig sind, nicht wahr?“, riet der Doktor richtig. Michael nickte.

 

„Lass es mich dir erklären. Menschen sind nicht dazu gemacht, um vollständig alleine zu sein. Wir sind ‚Herdentiere‘, sozusagen. Wenn wir zulange nicht die Berührung, die Zuneigung einer anderen Person erfahren, gehen wir ein. Wir verkümmern“, erklärte er.

 

Was war dass denn für ein bullshit? Warum sollte ein erwachsener Mann, wie er es war, verkümmern, wenn ihn keiner berührte. Bisher war ihm noch nichts passiert. Er hatte fünfzehn Jahre alleine verbracht, das hatte ihm auch nichts ausgemacht.

 

„Ja, es mag absurd klingen, aber es ist so. Es wurden damals diverse Tests an Säuglingen durchgeführt, weil man wissen wollte, was passiert. Einen Teil der Säuglinge hat man ganz normal groß gezogen. Man hat sie gefüttert und ihnen sehr viel Zuwendung gegeben. Der andere Teil wurde auf das nötigste Maß an Berührung reduziert. Sie haben die gleiche Menge an Nahrung bekommen und alles. Aber man hat die Berührung weggelassen. Die Säuglinge, denen man Zuwendung gab, wuchsen ganz normal heran, zu gesunden, kräftigen Kindern. Aber die anderen verkümmerten nach einiger Zeit. Sie starben alle. So konnte man herausfinden, dass Menschen abhängig von der Berührung anderer Menschen sind.“

 

Michael hatte der Erzählung gelauscht, die Augenbrauen erhoben und die Stirn gerunzelt. Er deutete mit beiden Händen auf sich. Er wollte wissen, warum er dann immer noch so fit war. Herman fuhr fort. „Nun ja, die Tests wurden an Säuglingen durchgeführt. Du wurdest als Kind doch gut umsorgt, dir hat es an nichts gefehlt, du konntest normal wachsen. Bei Kindern und Erwachsenen passiert es nicht innerhalb weniger Monate, dass sie verkümmern. Es braucht Jahre. Auch wenn du körperlich absolut fit bist, ist das nur ein Trick deines Verstandes. Du gehst immer mehr ein, ohne dass du es bemerkst. Es gibt Menschen, die Jahre lang alleine, vollkommen ohne Mitmenschen leben, das ist natürlich möglich, aber sie drehen durch. Alle drehen sie durch. Weil ihnen einfach etwas fehlt. Und du warst bisher fünfzehn Jahre ohne den wirklichen Kontakt anderer Menschen. Auch du wirst deswegen irgendwann noch durchdrehen und langsam aber sicher verkümmern.“

 

„Aber keine Sorge, du kannst dagegen wirken“, setzte Sally an. Sie schwebte etwas weiter zu ihm. „Du musst nur anfangen, hin und wieder mal Kontakt zu anderen zu haben. Am besten suchst du dir eine Person, der du Zuneigung geben und im Gegenzug bekommen kannst.“

 

Leicht schnaubte Michael und wie sollte er das bitte schön anstellen? Er hatte keine Ahnung wie man Zuneigung ausdrückte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben – auch bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er Judith umgebracht hatte – den Wunsch verspürt, jemandem Zuneigung zu schenken. „Nun ja, Michael, es ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. Geh einfach auf die Leute zu. Klar, einige werden das nicht mögen, aber versuch es einfach immer wieder, bis du jemanden gefunden hast. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommen auch einige der Überlebenden in Frage. Ich habe letztens gesehen, wie sich Anna mit einem der Überlebenden getroffen hat. Auch Evan und Max näherten sich vor einiger Zeit den Überlebenden. Versuch es einfach mal“, ermutigte Sally ihn.

 

„Genau, da kann ich ihr nur Beipflichten“, meinte Herman nickend. „Je eher du wen findest, desto besser.“

 

Michael schnaubte auf. Musste er jetzt wirklich jemanden finden? Eigentlich hatte er dazu keine Lust, andererseits, klang Hermans Aufführung doch irgendwie logisch. Er stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und erhob sich schließlich. Er musste es wohl einfach versuchen und zwischen den Runden hatte er eh nichts Besseres zu tun.

 

Er wusste nur nicht, bei wem er anfangen sollte. Er hatte keinen wirklichen Kontakt mit anderen Killern, außer sie liefen sich zufällig im Wald über den Weg. Anna hatte er hin und wieder getroffen. Sie streunte oft durch die Wälder, die meisten anderen Killer blieben hingegen in ihren Gebieten. Es war gut möglich, dass er sie am ehesten erwischte, weshalb er sie wohl zuerst aufsuchen würde.

 

 

 

Herman und Sally waren immer noch in Michaels Haus. Beide lachten auf. „Oh man, das wird bestimmt gut werden. Ich porte mich mal hinterher, mal sehen, wie die anderen auf seine Annäherungsversuche reagieren werden“, lachte Sally.

 

„Ich werde ihm auch folgen. Ich bin neugierig, was er überhaupt machen wird. Er hat ja so was von keine Ahnung von menschlichen Gesten. Ich war echt überrascht, so jemanden wie ihn zu sehen“, meinte Herman.

 

„Dann sollten wir uns mal auf den Weg machen“, noch immer grinsend verließen die beiden das Haus und folgten ihm in sicherer Distanz.

 

 

 

Es dauerte gar nicht so lange, da fand Michael auch schon die Jägerin. Wie er vermutet hatte streifte sie durch die Wälder. Doch was er nicht gedacht hatte, sie war nicht alleine. Einer der Überlebenden – er glaubte es war der Anführer – der mit der Brille – war bei ihr. Sie liefen nah bei einander und hin und wieder zeigte Anna auf etwas. Michael war noch zu weit weg, um es genau verstehen zu können. Anscheinend zeigte sie dem Überlebenden die Umgebung.

 

Michael folgte ihnen eine ganze Weile. Wie sollte er da Kontakt aufbauen? Er fragte sich auch, wie er überhaupt auf jemanden zugehen sollte. Er hatte nie so etwas wie Zuneigung gezeigt. Selbst seiner Familie gegenüber nicht. Sprechen war keine Option, wie sollte er sich ihnen mitteilen?

 

Irgendwann kamen sie auf eine Lichtung und die beiden setzten sich ins Gras. Anna fing an, ihr Wiegenlied zu singen und der Überlebende lauschte. Michael stalkte sich so nah es ging an die beiden heran. Wobei er dabei hinter Anna stand. Zeigte sie dem Überlebenden Zuneigung? Machte man das so? Wieso sollte sie sonst mit ihm herumlaufen?

 

„Ich mag das Lied“, kam es von dem Mann. Anna kicherte leicht in das Lied hinein, fuhr aber damit fort. Michael schlich sich näher an die beiden heran. Vielleicht reichte es ja schon, wenn er sich nur daneben stellte. Er hoffte, dass so Zuneigung auf ihn überschwappen würde, wie das Böse, anderer Menschen, das ihn noch stärker machte.

 

Allerdings schlug sein Plan fehl, da der Überlebende direkt in seine Richtung blickte. Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein. „Anna, hinter dir“, meinte er.

 

Daraufhin drehte sich die Jägerin um und sah Michael. Sie schnaubte. „Was du wollen hier? Du nicht sehen, ich beschäftigt!“

 

Michael legte den Kopf schief und trat noch näher heran. Das schien ihr allerdings überhaupt nicht zu passen. „Michael, nein!“, grummelte sie. „Verschwinde. Dwight und ich nicht haben Zeit für dich“, sie stand auf. Sie war auf einer Höhe mit Michael.

 

Er konnte sehen, dass sie ihre Axt fester umschloss. „Hau ab! Du ihm machen Angst“, sie deutete auf Dwight.

 

Der Wandler stieß tief den Atem aus und grummelte leise. Allerdings war er sich sicher, dass er hier keine Zuneigung bekommen würde. Weshalb er sich schließlich doch umwandte und in den Wald zurück verschwand.

 

„Was war das?“, wollte Dwight wissen. – „Nix wissen. Michael bleiben meist für sich in Reich“, murmelte Anna. „Sehr seltsam.“ Sie sah den kleineren Überlebenden an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Danach setzte sie sich wieder zu ihm. Erneut begann sie ihr Wiegenlied.

 

 

 

Michael durchstreifte weiterhin den Wald, auf der Suche nach irgendwem. Ihm war es egal, ob es ein anderer Killer oder doch ein Überlebender war. Er kannte bis auf Laurie und jetzt Dwight keinen von ihnen mit Namen. Nicht dass es etwas ausmachen würde. Die würde er sicherlich nicht für Zuneigung brauchen.

 

Er streifte in einiger Entfernung um das Lagerfeuer herum, immer noch im Wald verborgen. Es waren nicht alle Überlebenden anwesend, wenn er richtig zählte.

 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde allerdings abgelenkt, als er Schritte vernahm, die sich vom Feuer wegbewegten. Er wandte sich in die Richtung und folgte ihnen. Eine der Überlebenden hatte sich von der Gruppe getrennt. Es war die mit der Brille. Sie wirkte immer recht schüchtern. Sie würde sich wohl kaum wehren, schätzte er. Er würde sein Glück bei ihr versuchen.

 

Claudette hatte Michael noch nicht bemerkt. Sie war hier draußen im Wald um die ungewöhnlichen Pflanzen, die hier teilweise wuschen, zu studieren. Hier im Reich des Entitus gab es seltsame rötliche Pflanzen, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Schon seit langem fragte sie sich, was es für welche waren.

 

Sie wuchsen nicht nur auf dem Boden, sondern teilweise auch an Bäumen. Es war wirklich ein seltsames Gewächs. Sie inspizierte gerade einen Baum, der über und über mit den roten Blüten bedeckt war, als sie etwas in ihrem Rücken spürte.

 

Verängstigt drehte sie sich um. Ein schriller Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie den Wandler direkt hinter sich bemerkte. Sie konnte allerdings auch nicht fliehen, da nun in ihrem Rücken der Baum war. Was wollte er von ihr? Sie zitterte ganz schön.

 

Michael war einfach an sie heran getreten. Er hoffte diese Nähe würde ausreichen. Wenn er während der Runden böse Energie in sich aufnahm, war direkte Nähe nie notwendig. Doch bei Zuneigung wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Zudem hatte der Doktor ja etwas von Körperkontakt gesagt.

 

„Ähm … hallo“, kam es mit zittriger Stimme von der Überlebenden. Sie wirkte zu Tode verängstigt. Er neigte lediglich den Kopf. Funktionierte das überhaupt, wenn sie verängstigt war? Musste sie ihm nicht auch Zuneigung zeigen, damit das klappte? Das ganze Konzept verwirrte ihn ein wenig.

 

Als er nicht weiter reagierte, sprach sie weiter. „W-was willst du von mir?“, wollte sie wissen. Michael schnaubte und trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran, sodass er wieder an sie gepresst war. Er sah auf sie herab, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stetig.

 

„Uuuh, ich verstehe nichts mehr“, stammelte sie. „I-ich glaube, ich sollte dann mal wieder gehen, ich muss zurück zum Lagerfeuer“, fuhr sie fort, nervös eine Hand erhoben, in die Richtung deutend, aus der sie gekommen war.

 

Michael reagierte immer noch nicht. Er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er genügend Zuneigung hatte. Der Doktor hätte es ihm sagen sollen. Er neigte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und betrachtete ihr verängstigtes Gesicht. Er würde sie nur zu gerne töten. Langsam beschleunigte sich sein Atem, als er es sich vorstellte. Er hatte sie schon häufig getötet, einige Male sogar mit seinen eigenen Händen, anstatt sie dem Entitus zu opfern.

 

Claudette bemerkte, dass sich sein Atem beschleunigte, was sie noch nervöser machte. Sie verstand den Wandler in diesem Moment einfach überhaupt nicht. Er schien sie nicht verletzen zu wollen, aber was war dann mit ihm los?

 

Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie das vertraute Geräusch einer Kettensäge hörte. Nur wenige Sekunden später zischte auch schon Max auf sie zu. Michael konnte der Kettensäge, die zweifelsohne auf ihn gerichtet war, gerade noch so entgehen. Der Hinterwäldler trieb ihn damit weg von der Überlebenden. „Michael, nein! Hau bloß ab!“, er hielt die Kettensäge drohend in seine Richtung.

 

Michael legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Max. Er hatte sich zwischen ihn und das Mädchen gestellt. „Keine Ahnung was du vorhast, aber lass sie in Ruhe. Kapiert? Geh ihr nicht noch außerhalb der Runden auf die Nerven.“

 

Ein wenig frustriert grummelte Michael auf, allerdings ließ er auch von dieser Überlebenden ab. Es brachte nichts, wenn sich die anderen Killer da einmischten. Was war überhaupt mit denen los? Michael hatte noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass viele von ihnen jetzt mit den Überlebenden rumhingen. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, alle Überlebenden würden die Killer hassen und fürchten. Aber anscheinend war das gar nicht mehr so.

 

 

 

Als nächstes begab er sich direkt zum Lagerfeuer. Vielleicht waren dort inzwischen mehr Überlebende. Vorzugsweise ohne Killer, die auf sie aufpassten. Für Michael war das immer noch unverständlich. Warum wollten die Killer freiwillig etwas mit ihren Opfern zu tun haben? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und trat näher heran. Es waren eine Hand voll überlebende im Camp. Laurie war unter ihnen, die Asiatin, der asiatische Junge, der häufig die Haken manipulierte, der Junge, der immer so müde aussah, der ehemalige Soldat und der Schlägertyp. Nicht wirklich Leute, die er für Zuneigung haben wollte. Aber er nahm, was er kriegen konnte.

 

Er stalkte sich erneut an die Gruppe heran. Die Asiatin war ihm am Nächsten. Sie saßen zum Glück alle in der gleichen Richtung, weshalb sie ihn nicht kommen sahen. Der Soldat erzählte gerade eine Kriegsgeschichte, so wie Michael es mitbekam.

 

Erneut versuchte er sein Glück, in dem er sich einfach hinter das Mädchen stellte. Er versuchte Laurie zu vermeiden, da er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn hasste. Da war keine Zuneigung, die er holen konnte.

 

Die Asiatin lauschte – wie der Rest auch – der Erzählung des Soldaten. So weit so gut, sie schienen ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Alles schien ganz gut zu laufen, doch da kam der Spielertyp zurück, dieser sah ihn natürlich. „Hey, Leute, wir haben einen ungebetenen Gast“, meinte er und deutete auf Michael.

 

Die Gruppe drehte sich um und vor Schreck sprang die Asiatin auf. „Holy shit! Was willst du hier?“, fuhr sie ihn an. – Michael atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte wieder näher an sie ran zu kommen.

 

Doch Laurie mischte sich ein. „Michael, nein! Das hier ist unser Reich. Du hast hier nichts verloren!“, sie stellte sich zwischen sein Opfer und ihn. Mit geneigtem Kopf betrachtete er Laurie. Sie wirkte so ganz anders als in jener Nacht. Sie schien wirklich nichts für ihn übrig zu haben.

 

Auch der Soldat und der Schlägertyp standen auf. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Du hast uns heute bereits einmal getötet, hier ist nichts für dich zu holen“, brummte der Soldat. – „Wer weiß, vielleicht können wir uns außerhalb der Runde endlich mal wehren“, der Schläger knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln.

 

Michael grummelte leicht, sah aber ein, dass auch hier nichts zu holen war, weshalb er den Rückzug antrat. „Genau, verschwind dahin, wo du hergekommen bist!“, rief ihm Laurie hinterher.

 

 

 

Die nächsten beiden die er traf waren die Schnelle mit den Zöpfen und die Leise mit der Mütze. Anscheinend trainierten sie gerade, sie schlichen um die Bäume herum. „Es klappt schon ganz gut, Meg. Du kriegst langsam den Bogen raus“, lobte die Leise. – „Danke, Nea. So schnell konnte ich mich noch nie beim Schleichen bewegen. Das wird mir sicherlich helfen“, antwortete Meg.

 

„Wann wollten Evan und Philip denn vorbei kommen?“, hakte Nea nach. – „Ich weiß nicht genau. Evan sagte, er müsse noch seine Fallen durchchecken, dann würde er vorbei kommen, wie lange das dauert wusste er aber nicht. Und Philip wollte den Schrottplatz noch aufräumen.“ – „Dann bin ich mal gespannt, wann sie auftau-“, Nea stoppte mitten im Satz, als sie Michael bemerkte. Sie schnaubte. „Ganz klasse, wir werden beobachtet“, sie tippe Meg auf die Schulter und deutete dann in Michaels Richtung.

 

Michael hob die Augenbrauen an und neigte den Kopf. Gemächlich ging er auf die beiden zu. Die Frauen erhoben sich wieder und wichen zurück. „Was willst du denn, huh?“, fragte Meg. Sie klang nicht sehr erfreut. – Unbeirrt schritt Michael weiter auf sie zu. „Lass uns lieber abhauen, der ist sicher auf Ärger aus. Ich hab keine Lust, doch noch aufgeschlitzt zu werden“, brummte Nea.

 

„Ey, das ist das Letzte. Nicht mal außerhalb der Runden kann der uns in Ruhe lassen“, zischte Meg. Die beiden bewegten sich schneller zurück, ihn noch immer anstarrend. Michael folgte ihnen weiterhin. Er würde diesmal genügend Zuneigung bekommen, er hatte keine Lust, sich an die anderen Killer zu wenden, er war sich sicher, da würde er überhaupt keine Zuneigung bekommen.

 

„Scheiße, schnell weg hier“, brummte Nea. Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um und nahmen die Beine in die Hand. Michaels Atem beschleunigte sich daraufhin, oh, das war gar nicht gut. Dass sie jetzt flohen war überhaupt nicht gut. Er spürte, wie der Drang sie aufzuschlitzen immer größer wurde. Er wusste selbst, dass das außerhalb der Runden nicht möglich war, dennoch reizten sie seine Blutlust. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er zog sein Messer hervor. Wären sie bloß nicht weggerannt …

 

„Fuck, er meint es ernst“, fluchte Meg. „Teilen wir uns auf!“ – „Alles klar!“, damit liefen sie auseinander und Michael hatte die Qual der Wahl. Er entschied sich allerdings für Nea, denn er wusste, dass Meg eine ausgezeichnete Läuferin war. In einer langen Verfolgungsjagd würde sie ihn zwangsläufig abhängen. Nea war gut im wegschleichen, aber solange er sie nicht aus den Augen verlor, war alles in Ordnung.

 

Der Griff um sein Messer verstärkte sich, er wollte sie unbedingt kriegen. Langsam näherte er sich ihrer zierlichen Gestalt. Die Überlebenden waren so zerbrechlich … Sie schlug ein Haken nach dem anderen um ihn irgendwie abzulenken. Michael folgte ihr allerdings stur. Er war sehr geduldig. Irgendwann würde ihr die Puste ausgehen und dann hatte er sie.

 

„Woah“, stieß sie aus, als sie ganz plötzlich heftig zur Seite hechtete. Michael grummelte über den plötzlichen Richtungswechsel. Er setzte gerade dazu an, ihr weiterhin zu folgen, als auf einmal ein gleißender Schmerz durch sein Bein fuhr. Er hörte das Zuschnappen einer Bärenfalle. Durch den plötzlichen Stopp wäre er fast auf die Schnauze gefallen, aber er konnte sich noch fangen.

 

Entgeistert starrte er auf die metallene Falle, die sich in das Fleisch seines Beines bohrte. Seine Blutlust war unterbrochen und momentan war er einfach nur wütend. Er stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus und kniete nieder, um seinen Fuß aus der Falle zu befreien.

 

Allerdings musste er feststellen, dass das gar nicht so einfach war. Er bekam die Eisenbügel der Bärenfalle nicht so einfach zu fassen. „Da hinten ist er. Ha, voll rein gelaufen“, hörte er Nea rufen. – „Jetzt sieht er mal, wie sich das anfühlt“, meinte Meg.

 

Michael sah auf, als sich ihm, neben den Schritten der Frauen, auch große, schwere Schritte näherten. Evan kam auf ihn zugestapft, hinter Evan konnte er Philips dünne Gestallt erkennen. „Sieh mal an, was haben wir denn da“, murmelte er. „Jagen außerhalb der Rituale ist nicht gestattet, Myers.“

 

„Genau, halt dich gefälligst an die Regeln“, Nea hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. – Michael stieß erneut einen frustrierten Laut aus, als er weiterhin versuchte, die Falle zu öffnen.

 

Evan, der auf einmal noch größer und imposanter wirkte als ohnehin schon, trat näher und packte Michael am Kragen seines Overalls. Mit geübten Griffen löste er die Falle, Michael immer noch festhaltend. „Mach, dass du hier verschwindest, kapiert, Myers?“, knurrte der Fallensteller.

 

Danach schleifte er ihn mit sich. Der Geist und die beiden Frauen folgten ihnen. „Geschieht ihm so was von recht“, tuschelte Meg. – „Was ist sein Problem? Als hätte er während der Runden nicht genügend Zeit, uns das Leben schwer zu machen“, kam es abfällig von Nea. Philip stieß lediglich sein typisches schnurrendes Geräusch aus. Selbst er wurde aus Myers nicht schlau.

 

Der Fallensteller setzte Michael an der Kreuzung zu Haddonfield ab. „Halt dich gefälligst zurück, kapiert?“, knurrte er ein letztes Mal. Danach ließ er ihn los und ging gemeinsam mit Philip, Meg und Nea zurück.

 

Michael stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. Schon wieder nicht das, was er wollte. So langsam gingen ihm die Optionen aus …

 

 

 

Herman und Sally amüsierten sich köstlich. Sie folgten Michael heimlich still und leise. Der Stalker wurde gestalkt, ohne das er etwas merkte. Das war einfach zu komisch. „Glaubt er wirklich, er könnte Zuneigung wie Böses in sich aufnehmen?“, murmelte Sally. Sie schwebte hinter Herman, die Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt. Sie musste ein Kichern heftig unterdrücken.

 

„Anscheinend. Was für ein Einfallspinsel“, der Doktor kicherte hingegen. „Die armen Überlebenden, die müssen ja völlig verstört sein. Wir sollten den anderen Killern vielleicht erklären, was vor sich geht … zumindest später.“

 

„Oh ja, definitiv. Dieses Verhalten ist selbst für Michael gruselig“, stimmte die Krankenschwester zu. „Wir warten, bis er alle durch hat, dann klären wir das Ganze auf.“ – „Nur Michael sollten wir im Dunkeln lassen, mal sehen, was er macht, wenn er keine Zuneigung bekommt“, erneut entfuhr dem Doktor ein manisches Lachen.

 

 

 

Michaels nächstes Ziel war das Gebiet um die Coldwind Farm herum. Max war zum Glück abwesend, doch er wusste dass sich hier Leatherface herum trieb. Es widerstrebte ihm leicht, zu diesem Genossen zu gehen, aber er würde diese verdammte Zuneigung von irgendwem bekommen.

 

Bubba wuselte im Haus umher und räumte ein wenig auf. Er hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass Michael das Gebiet betreten hatte. Deswegen war er mehr als verschreckt, als er plötzlich eine fremde, äußerst unangenehme Präsenz spürte.

 

Er wirbelte herum und sah den Wandler dort im Türrahmen stehen. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, in denen sie sich nur anstarrten. Bubba war sich nicht sicher, was der ungebetene Gast von ihm wollte. Verunsichert stieß er einige Geräusche aus.

 

Natürlich ohne darauf einzugehen, schritt Michael auf den Kannibalen zu. Dieser quiekte auf und wich zurück. Er fand den Wandler äußerst unangenehm. Irgendwas an ihm ließ ihn erzittern.

 

Das ging soweit, bis Bubba mit dem Hintern gegen die Küchenzeile stieß und daraufhin nicht mehr weiter zurück konnte. Michael stoppte erst, als er unmittelbar vor dem, ein wenig größeren Killer stand.

 

Bubba stieß ein Winseln aus, als sich Michaels schwarze Augen in seine bohrten. Das hatte er schon immer am Wandler gehasst, diese Augen. Sie waren so ausdruckslos, so leer. Er starrte ihn einfach an und allein das verursachte, dass sich Bubba echt mies fühlte.

 

Michael stand so dicht bei Bubba, dass sich ihre Bäuche berührten. Er hoffte so, endlich das zu bekommen, was er wollte. Er neigte den Kopf, als er Bubbas Winseln vernahm. Es klang nicht sonderlich fröhlich. Er konnte spüren, dass Bubba nicht wusste, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

 

Sein Atem wurde ein wenig schneller, als er die Angst spürte, die der Kannibale ausstrahlte. Er fluchte innerlich leicht. All diese Angst, das trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn! Wie gerne würde er seiner Mordlust von ersten nur nachgehen? Bubba goss mit seiner Angst nur noch mehr Öl in das eh schon entfachte Feuer.

 

Beiläufig fragte sich Michael, wie sein Gegenüber es nur zum Killer geschafft hatte, er war viel zu verängstigt. Er wusste nicht wirklich etwas über die Vergangenheit von Leatherface und um ehrlich zu sein, es interessierte ihn auch überhaupt nicht.

 

Er wusste nur, dass ihn Bubbas Angst antrieb. Sie löste eine falsche Art der Erregung in ihm aus. Eine, die er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und das Bedürfnis, seiner Blutlust nachzugehen wurde immer größer. Ohne es selbst zu registrieren trat er noch näher an Bubba heran, womit er sich regelrecht gegen ihn presste.

 

Bubba zuckte zusammen und sah Michael an. Der Kannibale hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wusste nicht, was Michael vorhatte. Warum tat der andere Killer das? Wollte er ihn damit ärgern? Verzweiflung stieg in Bubba auf, da er nicht gescheit mit ihm kommunizieren konnte. Auch hatte er derzeit keine Waffen griffbereit. Seine Kettensäge hatte er nach der letzten Runde zerlegt, um sie zu warten und er musste immer noch einige Teile säubern. Auch seinen Hammer hatte er unten in der Werkstatt gelassen.

 

Er spürte allerdings das Messer, welches Michael in seinem Overall hatte. Und wenn Michael wollte, konnte er es sehr schnell ziehen und ihn abstechen. So unwohl hatte sich Bubba definitiv noch nie gefühlt, nicht einmal, als durch seine Schuld dieses eine Mädchen entkommen war, was seine Familie in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

 

Michael wurde durch Bubbas Unsicherheit nur weiter angetrieben, sein Atem beschleunigte sich noch weiter, er war viel besser darin das Böse und die Angst anderer Leute in sich aufzunehmen, als Zuneigung. Er schnaufte nun merklich, so voller Blutlust war er.

 

Es war eine bizarre Situation Bubba und Michael starrten sich an, Bubba von Minute zu Minute unsicherer. Wenn er wenigstens seine Waffe hätte, wäre das etwas anderes. Der Messerblock war zu weit von ihm entfernt, er konnte ihn nicht mit einem Mal erreichen.

 

Michael presste sich noch weiter gegen Bubba. Seine Hand kroch zwischen ihren Körpern zu seinem Overall, er wollte sein Messer erreichen. Er musste dem Drang einfach nachgehen, auch wenn er Bubba nicht töten konnte. Ihn weiterhin anstarrend fischte er nach seinem Messer.

 

Ein Schauer glitt über Bubbas Rücken, als Michaels Arm an seinem Bauch entlang kroch, um das Messer zu erreichen. Bubba wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde und das konnte er auf keinen Fall zulassen.

 

Er hob die Arme an und stieß Michael nach hinten, danach hechtete er zum Messerblock und zog das größte Messer hervor, das sie besaßen. Er hielt es in Michaels Richtung und stieß einige aggressive Geräusche aus. Allerdings zitterten seine Hände, Michael starrte ihn nach wie vor an und die Präsenz des Wandlers war erdrückend.

 

Michaels Atmung wurde heftiger. Jetzt wehrte er sich auch noch, das machte ihn rasend. Er wollte unbedingt sein Messer in Bubbas Brustkorb versenken. Er wollte den anderen Schreien hören. Er bewegte sich auf Bubba zu.

 

Dieser fühlte sich immer weiter in die Ecke gedrängt. Da sein einzelnes Messer anscheinend nicht bedrohlich genug war, griff er gleich nach dem ganzen Messerblock und warf ihn auf den Wandler. Er traf ihn an der Schulter und Michael stöhnte auf. Bubba nutzte die Zeit um wegzulaufen.

 

So schnell er konnte, rannte er aus dem Haus raus. Alles in ihm schrie, so schnell wie möglich von Michael Myers weg zu kommen. Er wollte ihn nicht bekämpfen, denn er spürte, dass es aussichtslos war. Michael war nicht zu stoppen, er würde immer weiter machen. Und hier, im Reich des Entitus, war er auch nicht zu töten.

 

Bubba verließ das Haus und rannte quer über die Farm durch die Kornfelder, in der Hoffnung, dass Michael ihn aus den Augen verlieren würde. Allerdings war er bei weitem nicht so klein, wie die Überlebenden, weshalb dieser ihn gut verfolgen konnte. Michael lief ihm zügigen Schrittes hinterher. Er würde ihn schon kriegen, da war er sich sicher.

 

Der Kannibale verließ die Farm und rannte in den angrenzenden Wald. Es war nebelig und unheimlich und er hatte sich hier schon mehr als einmal verlaufen, war an gruseligen Orten heraus gekommen – wie Lérys Gedenkeninstitut. Er hoffte, dass er diesmal irgendwo raus kam, wo auch andere Leute waren, die ihm den Wandler vom Hals schaffen konnten.

 

Unerbittlich und nicht langsamer werdend verfolgte Michael ihn. Seine Blutlust trieb ihn an, das war sogar noch besser, als Überlebende zu jagen.

 

Sie durchquerten einige Zeit den Wald, bis Bubba endlich über jemanden stolperte. Es waren Lisa und Amanda. Die beiden Frauen sahen verwirrt auf, als Bubba quiekend vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. Er gestikulierte wild mit dem Messer in Richtung Michael, der nur kurze Zeit später aufgeholt hatte.

 

„Was zur Hölle geht denn hier vor?“, fauchte Lisa. Bubba versuchte die Situation noch immer in seinem Kauderwelsch zu erklären. Er war sichtlich aufgebracht und mitten während der Erzählung, brach er in Tränen aus.

 

Michael unterdessen hatte das Messer erhoben und wollte erneut auf den Kannibalen zugehen. „Michael, nein!“, fauchte Amanda. Sie hatte ihre Klinge gezückt und stellte sich schützend vor Bubba. Auch Lisa nahm eine Angriffshaltung ein. „Was stimmt mit dir nicht? Lass ihn in ruhe!“, knurrte das Schwein.

 

Der Wandler konnte ihr feindseliges Verhalten sehen. Seine Atmung beruhigte sich nur langsam. Er versuchte sich, auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben – Zuneigung zu bekommen – zu konzentrieren. „Mach, dass du wegkommst, oder ich fresse dich“, stieß Lisa äußerst aggressiv aus. Sie hieb als Drohung mit ihrer Klaue nach Michael.

 

Dieser betrachtete die kleineren Frauen, die den wesentlich größeren Bubba beschützten. Er schnaubte kurz. Er ließ sein Messer sinken, als er realisierte, was das bedeutete. Von ihnen würde er auch keine Zuneigung bekommen. Im Kopf ging er kurz die Killer und Überlebenden durch und er musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass damit nur noch ein Killer übrig blieb … na ja, und Freddy Krueger, aber dieser war ein unsichtbarer Traumdämon und Michael hatte keine Lust, dieser Labertasche zu begegnen.

 

Verdammt, das minimierte seine Chancen, das zu bekommen, was er wollte, enorm. Er stieß tief die Luft aus und drehte sich dann um und verschwand in Richtung Crystal Lake.

 

„Was zur Hölle stimmt mit dem nicht?“, knurrte Amanda vor sich hin. – „Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich so einiges nicht“, murrte die Hexe. Danach wandte sie sich an Bubba, der noch immer völlig aufgelöst war. „Hey, shsh, Großer, alles ist gut, er kann dir jetzt nichts mehr tun“, sie tätschelte seinen Arm.

 

„Lass uns mal in Richtung Lagerfeuer gehen. Ich hab gesehen, dass die anderen Killer auch alle dorthin unterwegs waren“, meinte Amanda. „Vielleicht wissen die ja, was mit dem los ist. Nicht, dass der noch zu einem größeren Problem wird.“

 

„Gute Idee. Komm mit, Bubba“, Lisa griff nach Bubbas Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Noch immer wimmernd folgte der Kannibale den Frauen.

 

 

 

Sie kamen nach einiger Zeit beim Lagerfeuer an. Dort hatten sich mit Ausnahme vom neusten Killer – Jason Voorhees –, dem Doktor, Freddy Krueger und natürlich Michael, alle anderen Killer eingefunden. Die Überlebenden waren auch soweit vollzählig. „Hey, ihr kommt gerade richtig“, meinte Sally.

 

„Ah, hattet ihr auch alle ein Problem, dass sich Michael nennt?“, wollte Amanda wissen. – „Jep, er hat uns heute durch den Wald gejagt“, schnaubte Nea. – „Voll uncool, nicht mal außerhalb der Runden kann er uns in Ruhe lassen“, grummelte Meg.

 

„Was ist sein Problem?“, entfuhr es Jake. – „Das er überhaupt existiert“, kam es unterkühlt von Laurie. – Sally sah sich um und seufzte schließlich. „Leute, beruhigt euch. Ich will euch erklären, was los ist“, sie hatte die Hände erhoben und deutete eine Geste an, dass die anderen runter kommen sollten.

 

„Oh, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt“, murmelte David. – Sally stieß die Luft aus. „Das sich Michael jetzt so komisch verhält ist Hermans und meine Schuld“, setzte sie an.

 

Evan seufzte auf. „Herman, war ja klar, dass der was damit zu tun hat.“ – „Was habt ihr gemacht?“, wollte Max wissen. – „Na ja, wir haben uns einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt“, setzte Sally erneut an.

 

„Einen Scherz? Von ihm durch die Wälder gejagt zu werden, ist nicht lustig“, entfuhr es Nea. – Die Krankenschwester schnaubte. „Wenn ihr mich mal zu Ende erzählen lassen würdet, dann würdet ihr es verstehen“, fauchte sie. Danach beruhigte sie sich wieder und fuhr fort. „Herman hatte die glorreiche Idee, Michael ein wenig zu ‚verarschen‘, wie er es sagte. Wir sind zu ihm hin, nachdem er von einer Runde zurückkehrte. Wir haben ihn ein wenig ‚verhört‘ und Herman wollte sehen, was er macht, wenn man ihm sagt, dass Menschen ‚Zuneigung‘ zum Überleben brauchen, da er – sehr richtig – spekulierte, dass Michael von Zuneigung und anderen menschlichen Dingen keine Ahnung hat. Er hat es uns abgekauft und ist dann losgezogen um ‚Zuneigung‘ zu sammeln. Ich glaube, dass er denkt, er könne diese so einfach wie das Böse anderer Menschen absorbieren“, erklärte sie.

 

„Moment Mal, stopp! Michael ist losgezogen um ‚Zuneigung‘ zu sammeln“, entfuhr es Laurie ungläubig. Ihr war der Mund aufgeklappt. – „Das sah mir aber nicht danach aus. Er hat uns gejagt“, wiederholte Meg noch einmal.

 

„Uh, nun ja, ich denke, ihr habt seine Mordlust angefacht“, überlegte die Krankenschwester. – Claudette hielt sich den Kopf. „Urgh … das war es also. Er hat sich nämlich ganz dicht an mich gepresst. War schon unangenehm“, erzählte sie.

 

Bubba horchte auf. Er lief zu Claudette und grunzte einige Male. Er versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass er das auch mit ihm gemacht hatte. Zum Glück war Max da, um zu übersetzen. „Bubba meint, Michael hätte sich auch an ihn gepresst. Was ziemlich unangenehm war.“

 

Der Hinterwäldler stockte. „Er hat was?“, knurrte er. Bubba gestikulierte noch mal. „Dieses Arschloch. Den werde ich fertig machen“, er hob die Kettensäge an. „Keine Sorge, Bubba, ich lass nicht zu, dass er dir noch einmal zu nahe kommt“, Max ging auf den Kannibalen zu und tätschelte seine Wange.

 

Auch Claudette war aufgestanden. „Das muss sicher schlimm gewesen sein. Ich kann das voll und ganz nachvollziehen“, sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Bubba nickte, er war immer noch deprimiert.

 

Die anderen Überlebenden starteten eine hitzige Diskussion über Michaels Weg, ‚Zuneigung‘ zu sammeln. Sie konnten es nicht wirklich glauben, dass Michael auf so etwas hereingefallen war. „Ich werde mich dann mal zum Crystal Lake begeben. Jason ist noch übrig, soweit ich weiß“, meinte Sally. Damit portete sie sich davon.

 

 

 

Michael hatte unterdessen den Crystal Lake erreicht. Er hatte von Jason schon einiges gehört, war ihm allerdings noch nie selbst begegnet. Das Gebiet war riesig und er überlegte, wo er zuerst suchen sollte. Bei den Hütten? Oder doch beim See? Oder würde Jason im Wald sein?

 

Der Wandler beschloss, zunächst zum See zu gehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde Jason ja ihn finden. Er ging hinunter zum Steg und betrachtete den See. Er war riesig und das Mondlicht schimmerte auf der Wasseroberfläche.

 

Als nach einigen Minuten kein Lebenszeichen von Jason zu sehen war, begab er sich hoch zu den Hütten. Sobald er diese erreicht hatte, schien es, als würde sich die Luft um ihn herum verändern. Er konnte eine beunruhigende Präsenz fühlen. Jason war in der Nähe.

 

Er kam bei einer der Hütten an und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er plötzlich umgedreht und mit voller Wucht gegen die hölzerne Tür gepresst wurde. Jasons Machete schlug neben ihm im Holz ein. Michael unterdrückte das Verlangen, sein Messer zu ziehen und es Jason in den Hals zu rammen. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr viele Optionen hatte, weshalb er still hielt.

 

Jason neigte den Kopf, als er über Michaels Erscheinung fuhr. Er war gerade erst neu in den Nebel gekommen und er kannte die anderen Killer noch nicht wirklich gut. Aber er hatte von Michael Myers schon gehört. Er war momentan derjenige, der am meisten und brutalsten tötete, trotz allem war seine Tötungsweise sehr schlicht. Sein Blick traf Michaels, er konnte die Anspannung in dem leicht kleineren Killer sehen.

 

Michael beobachtete Jason seinerseits. Wenn dieser auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, würde er sich wehren. Zuneigung hin oder her.

 

Als der Hockeymasken-Träger sah, dass Michael sich nicht rührte, ja noch nicht einmal sein Messer zückte, zog er seine Machete aus dem Holz und ließ den Arm dann sinken. Sein Blick war allerdings weiter auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet.

 

Der Wandler wartete nachdem Jason die Machete gesenkt hatte. Er konnte die Anspannung ebenfalls sehen, die in seinem Körper hauste. Die beiden starrten sich geschlagene fünf Minuten an, ehe Michael beschloss, sich zu bewegen.

 

Erneut trat er an sein Gegenüber heran, ohne ihn diesmal allerdings gleich zu berühren. Es hatte die anderen verschreckt und er wollte nicht auch noch riskieren, ihn noch aggressiver zu machen.

 

Jasons Atem stockte kurz, als Michael näher trat, was hatte sein Gegenüber nur vor? Irritiert blieb Jason erst einmal ruhig stehen. Er wartete ab, wollte sehen, was der kleinere Killer vorhatte.

 

Nachdem einige weitere Minuten vergangen waren, in denen Jason weder zurück gezuckt, noch sonst irgendwie reagiert hatte, beschloss Michael, doch noch ein Stück näher an den Camp-Wächter heran zu treten. Allerdings nicht wieder mit vollem Körperkontakt. Diesmal nur die rechte Schulter. Sein Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf seinem Gegenüber.

 

Noch irritierter als vorher weiteten sich Jasons Augen. Er wandte seinen Blick zu Michaels Schulter, die seinen linken Oberarm berührte. Was zum Teufel ging bloß im Kopf des Wandlers vor? Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Verwirrt legte Jason den Kopf schief und trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass sie sich nicht mehr berührten.

 

Michael jedoch folgte ihm und wenige Sekunden später lag seine Schulter wieder gegen Jasons Arm. Dieses Spielchen wiederholten sie einige Male, sie hatten sich so einige Meter von der Hütte entfernt. Irgendwann ließ es Jason aber bleiben, Michael würde ihm ja doch nur folgen.

 

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Den ganzen Gerüchten nach, sollte Michael unbarmherzig und gefühllos sein. Das pure Böse. Fähig, ohne jede Gefühlsregung zu töten. Allerdings hatte das derzeitige Verhalten des Wandlers anscheinend nichts Böses an sich. Jason fühlte sich von Michael nicht bedroht. Der Wandler war sehr ruhig und strahlte keinerlei Aggressivität aus.

 

Jasons Atem stockte kurz. Wenn er nicht hier war, um ihn anzugreifen, was könnte er dann wollen? Er kannte sich kaum mit normaler, menschlicher Interaktion aus, schließlich war er mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens allein gewesen. Nur seine Mommy war für ihn da gewesen, bis man sie enthauptet hatte.

 

Erneut sog Jason die Luft ein. Seine Mommy war – abgesehen von den bösen Leuten, die ihn ins Wasser geschubst hatten – die einzige gewesen, die ihn je berührt hatte. Die meisten Leute wollten das nicht, sie hielten ihn für abscheulich.

 

Aber Michael schien ihn nicht abscheulich zu finden. Warum sonst sollte er hierher kommen und sich ganz dicht neben ihn stellen – und ihn sogar berühren. Zugegeben, es war nur die Schulter, aber vielleicht wusste der Wandler ja auch nicht, wie man mit anderen Menschen umging. Die anderen hatten erzählt, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang eingesperrt gewesen war.

 

Das musste es sein! Michael war eingesperrt gewesen, vielleicht suchte er deswegen ja jetzt nach Freunden! Jason sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Freunde … er hatte nie Freunde gehabt. Er war nach dem Tod seiner Mommy immer nur alleine im Wald gewesen. Hatte auf das Camp aufgepasst und immer brav das getan, was sie von ihm verlangt hatte.

 

Seit er hier im Nebel war, hatte er sie nicht mehr reden hören. Er war so einsam ohne sie. Klar, es kamen immer wieder diese Überlebenden vorbei, aber die musste er ja wie ein braver Junge töten.

 

Aber Michael musste er nicht töten. Er war auch ein Killer, genau wie er und Jason wusste, dass er die anderen Killer sowieso nicht töten konnte. Das hieß, er konnte wirklich mit ihm befreundet sein!

 

Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er erinnerte sich wage daran, dass es Freude sein könnte. Etwas, dass er schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Freude darüber, einen Freund gefunden zu haben!

 

Jason überlegte, wie er Michael zeigen konnte, dass auch er mit ihm befreundet sein wollte. Er beschloss, es seinem Gegenüber gleich zu tun, er trat einen halben Schritt näher zu Michael und rieb leicht seinen Oberarm gegen die Schulter.

 

Michaels Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem stockte. Hatte Jason seinen Annäherungsversuch tatsächlich erwidert? Er war näher gekommen, das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein! Er würde also endlich Zuneigung bekommen!

 

Er drehte sich leicht, womit sein Oberkörper nun gegen Jasons gedrückt war. Er sah nach oben um die Reaktion des anderen zu beobachten.

 

Jason stieß ein Geräusch aus, das entfernt an ein Gurren erinnerte. Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung also recht gehabt, Michael wollte mit ihm befreundet sein! Die Freude in ihm schien beinahe überzuschwappen. Nach so vielen Jahren hatte er endlich einen Freund gefunden! Allerdings wusste er gar nicht, wie man mit Freunden umging. Er wusste, dass Freunde nicht einfach nur so in der Gegend herumstanden. Aber was sollte er schon großartig mit Michael machen? Sie waren keine Kinder mehr. Er wusste nicht, was ‚normale‘ große Leute so machten.

 

Die ganzen Leute, die immer in sein Camp kamen, taten immer nur böse Dinge. Dinge die bestraft werden mussten. Das waren definitiv nicht die richtigen Beschäftigungsmethoden. Aber was könnte man sonst machen? Leicht neigte er den Kopf und überlegte scharf.

 

Nach einigen Minuten kam ihm eine Idee. Normalerweise standen Leute nicht einfach so herum. Er konnte zwar den ganzen Tag herumlaufen oder stehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie das mit Michael aussah. Würde er sich lieber hinsetzen wollen? Jason überlegte, wo die nächste Sitzmöglichkeit war. Er hatte Michael beobachtet, schon von dem Moment an, als er das Camp betreten hatte.

 

Er war zuerst am Steg gewesen. Dort befand sich auch eine Bank. Dort könnte man sich hinsetzen. Jason schnaubte leicht. Ja, das würde er vorschlagen. Sie könnten gemeinsam das Wasser beobachten. Es gab hier eh nichts Besseres zu tun.

 

Jason trat ganz leicht einen Schritt zurück und deutete dann in Richtung des Stegs. Michael legte den Kopf schief und folgte mit seinem Blick der Hand. Anscheinend wollte Jason erneut zum Steg hinunter gehen.

 

Michael nickte leicht. Ein wenig Neugierde flackerte in ihm auf. Was die Hockeymaske wohl von ihm wollte? Nebenbei fragte er sich, ob das genügend Zuneigung war. Wie viel er überhaupt brauchte, wusste er immer noch nicht. Musste er das immer wieder neu besorgen? Oder hielt das die nächsten Jahre? Er machte sich gedanklich allerdings einen Vermerk, dass er sich an Jason halten würde, wenn es um Zuneigung ging. Anscheinend konnte er sich hier viel holen.

 

Die beiden Killer gingen los, Jason ging voraus und Michael folgte ihm. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da kamen sie erneut beim Wasser an. Jason deutete auf die verwaiste Bank, die am Ufer stand.

 

Michael verstand, was sein Gegenüber von ihm wollte. Er wollte sich hinsetzen, ja, Menschen machten das wohl. Er war heute selbst schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen und auch sein verletzter Fuß, der zwar schon wieder am Heilen war, was aber noch einige Zeit dauern würde, meldete sich langsam.

 

Sie nahmen also auf der Bank platz, wobei Michael doch ein leises Seufzen der Erleichterung entfuhr, als er den Knöchel entlasten konnte. Jason setzte sich nah neben ihn, sodass sich ihre Schultern wieder berührten. Er sah zu Michael um zu schauen, ob das okay war. Als er keine negative Reaktion erkennen konnte, wandte er seinen Blick in Richtung des klaren, dunklen Wassers.

 

 

 

Sally und Herman befanden sich in sicherer Distanz zu den beiden. Sie hatten das ganze Schauspiel von Anfang an beobachtet. „Sally, kneif mich mal, ich glaub ich träume …“, murmelte Herman. Er hatte die Klemmen, die seine Augen offen hielten raus genommen und blinzelte mehrere Male.

 

Die Krankenschwester tat, was er von ihr wollte, und kniff ihn in den Arm. „Du träumst nicht, Doc“, murmelte sie. Herman setzte seine Klemmen wieder rein. – „Ich fass es echt nicht. Das hat bei jemandem funktioniert …“

 

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Jason darauf anspringt“, Sally hatte einen Finger an ihr Kinn gelegt.

 

„Was, echt jetzt? Michael hat wen gefunden, der nicht total verschreckt oder gar genervt von seinem Verhalten ist?“, meinte Amanda. – Sally und Herman drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen hockten die Killer und die Überlebenden. Wie kam es, dass sie sie bis eben nicht bemerkt hatten? Vielleicht weil sie von dem Schauspiel vor ihnen zu eingenommen waren?

 

„Uhm … ja, er hat wen gefunden“, bestätigte Herman. „Ich wollte ihm eigentlich später sagen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war und wir ihn nur verarschen wollten – auch wenn mich das wahrscheinlich getötet hätte – aber jetzt …“, Hermans Blick schweifte erneut zu den beiden.

 

„Ich hätte echt niemals gedacht, dass sich Michael Myers darum sorgen würde, dass er verschwindet wenn er nicht genügend Zuneigung bekommt. Sah mir damals nicht so aus, als würde ihn irgendetwas interessieren“, murmelte Laurie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

„Also, irgendwie ist das ja schon fast … niedlich …“, murmelte Meg. „Oh Gott, erschießt mich jemand, dass ich etwas im Zusammenhang mit Michael Myers als ‚niedlich‘ bezeichnet habe?“ Sie fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht.

 

Anna hatte ihr Beil erhoben. „Kann ich machen“, kam es von ihr. – „Na, na, na, nicht zu wörtlich nehmen!“, Meg hatte die Hände erhoben.

 

„Wie lange sie wohl da sitzen werden? Wie wird das Ganze weiter gehen? Ich meine, die sprechen ja beide nicht. Und beide sehen mir nicht so aus, als wüssten sie wirklich, wie so menschliche Interaktion im Allgemeinen funktioniert“, überlegte Nea. Sie hatte sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt und den Zeigefinger ans Kinn gelegt.

 

„Wenn sie jetzt nur noch auf der Bank dort sitzen, dann könnte man endlich mal wieder gefahrlos im Wald rumlaufen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass sich Michael an einen heran stalked“, murmelte Jake.

 

„Sind wir anderen Killer denn nicht auch in irgendeiner Weise eine Gefahr?“, wollte Evan wissen. – „Sicher, aber seit ihr angefangen habt mit uns zu reden, seid ihr weitaus weniger Furcht erregend“, kam es von Feng mit einem breiten Grinsen.

 

„Na toll, irgendwie nicht Sinn der Sache“, schnaubte er. – „Keine Sorge, in den Runden tun wir weiterhin so, als ob wir Angst vor euch hätten“, Meg tätschelte Evans Arm und sah ihn lächelnd an. – „Das ist wirklich zu freundlich …“, er stieß ein Seufzen aus.

 

Sally räusperte sich. „Bevor die beiden uns noch bemerken, denke ich wir sollten mal wieder zurückgehen. Ich glaube zudem auch nicht, dass hier noch viel mehr passiert. Also husch, weg mit euch!“ Die Überlebenden und Killer traten daraufhin den Rückzug an.

 

Michael sah über seine Schulter, natürlich hatte er die anderen bemerkt, allerdings blieb er sitzen. Diesmal konnte er es tatsächlich fühlen, dass Zuneigung auf ihn überschwappte. Er rutschte ein wenig näher zu Jason, sofern das möglich war. Der Wandler musste zugeben, Zuneigung fühlte sich gar nicht so schlecht an …

 

Sie blieben dort sitzen, solange, bis der Entitus nach ihnen rief.

 

 

 

Unterdessen in Springwood.

 

Sally befand sich im Keller der Vorschule. Sie hatte Freddy von der ganzen Aktion erzählt. Dieser saß auf dem Bett. „Aw, und ich bin der Einzige, der außen vor gelassen wurde … Dabei hätte ich eine Menge Zuneigung zu geben gehabt“, murmelte er traurig während er seine Hand mit dem Klingenhandschuh hoch hielt und mit den Fingern wackelte.

 

„Freddy, nein!“, schnaubte Sally nur und schüttelte den Kopf.


End file.
